Grox (KH Roleplay Race)
The Grox are a sapient species of cyborg aliens that are supposedly the most evil and hostile race in the universe. They are feared by every alien species, and are the original creators of the Tyrian Species (Which they made as a "Slave Race").The Grox control a vast empire within the territory of the universe known as "Grox Space". Overview Nature Feared and hated by every empire in the galaxy, the Grox as a species are extremely delicate and weak having survived only due to their incredible technological advancement over other species. They are an ancient race, having been spacefaring for eons while nearly all other races weren't even sapient yet. Although their minimal senses and strength have been enhanced by cybernetic implants, they're still among the most feeble sapient lifeforms in the Universe, but make up for it with incredible military might, and the ability to prosper on barren worlds inhospital to most other races. They are incredibly territorial, and will attack any ships that come within range of Grox Space. Culture The implants of the Grox serve an important religious, as well as functional, purpose. The implants not only improve their abilities for functional reasons, but also distance the Grox from others. The implants' purpose may also be to remind them of their own physical weakness, which would explain why the Grox consider other empires unfit to roam the universe, due to the belief that they don't deserve their gifts. The Grox may attempt to mimic the average life form's behavior during interaction, but they are bad at portraying a 'normal' personality without drawing attention to their cyborg anatomy and their obsessive hatred for every other life form. Toxicity The Grox are 'toxic', as exposure to conditions survivable to other life forms causes them to disintegrate. This 'toxicity' is shrouded in mystery, but it does indeed tie in to how the Grox Empire is viewed by other civilizations, as an abomination of incomprehensible size that must nevertheless be feared. Aggression They will attack systems tens of thousands of parsecs away in their war on all fully organic life. Relationships Geth The Geth seem to worship the Grox as "Gods", as the first organics to become synthetic, and become the pinnacle of non-organic life. The Grox seemed to be disgusted that a race of AI's would worship them at first, but they do seem to see the Geth as allies in their war against organics. All Organic Races Grox seem to hate all organic races, and will even attack colonies that are far away from Grox Territory in their own "Personal War against Pure Organics". Most, if not all organic races seem to hate and fear the grox as a result of this malicious nature of the grox. Noteable Grox Individuals TBA KH Roleplay Journal Entry The Grox are a malicious cyborg race, who made their Empire within a great expanse of the universe known as "Grox Space". They were the original creators of the Tyrians, who they made as a slave race, and even after the tyrians' eventual freedom, the grox still try to subjugate them. The Grox hate all organic life, and will attack any colony belonging to any race or galactic society on any world, even those far away from Grox Space, in their effort to "win their eternal war with organics". It seems the Geth have managed to become allies with the Grox quite recently, a rather impressive feat. Even worse, Initas, the 5th Child of Omnirette, is helping them in their conquest. How Initas has managed to ally with the Grox is a mystery, but the consequences of such a three way alliance with Initas, the Geth and the Grox could not be good in any way possible. Trivial Notes *TBA Original References: *http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Grox Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Races Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content